


Почему Эйс решил стать пиратом

by Megara_Masharella



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Написан был этот фик был задолго до того, как вышли главы с их флешбэками





	Почему Эйс решил стать пиратом

**Author's Note:**

> Написан был этот фик был задолго до того, как вышли главы с их флешбэками

Когда Луффи впервые сказал Эйсу о своем желании стать пиратом, тот просидел в полной прострации где-то минут десять. К тому времени младшему надоело ждать его ответной реакции, и он пустился носиться по лужку за бабочками.  
Шокированный Эйс, наблюдая за резвящимся братцем, все не мог понять «Это шутка или что?». То так, то эдак взглянет - понимание по-прежнему не навещало. Хоть Луффи и рассказал ему историю про Шанкса, про обещание и соломенную шляпу, но, тем не менее, не верилось…  
Луффи - пират? Гроза морей? Ужас, бороздящий волны?  
Будущий «Гроза морей» в попытке поймать бабочку споткнулся об одну из своих длиннющих рук и с хохотом распластался на траве. Со своими дьявольскими способностями Луффи по-прежнему справлялся плохо.  
Если уж говорить о пиратах, подкормленное словами деда воображение Эйса рисовало перед его взором грубых, злых и неотесанных мужланов, для которых трава не расти, а дай сделать кому-нибудь пакость. Он еще раз посмотрел на Луффи.   
Мальчик, наконец, смог накрыть ладонями с пальцами, связанными на мотив сетки, одну из бабочек. Однако спустя пару мгновений он убрал руки и выпустил крылатую красавицу на волю. Луффи с улыбкой проводил взглядом улетающую прочь бывшую узницу, смешно морщась от попадающих в его большие глаза лучиков солнца.  
Нет, все-таки это, пусть глупое и совершенно неуправляемое, существо до такого вряд ли докатится. Тем более у него есть пример для подражания – Шанкс, о котором он так много рассказывал. Да, на такого человека нестыдно хотеть быть похожим.  
И вообще, все бы оно ничего…  
Но…  
\- Ты серьезно насчет этого? – спросил он Луффи, который плюхнулся рядом с ним на траву, озадаченно глядя на свои спутанные пальцы.  
\- Да! – заявило это чудо, сразу сообразив о чем речь. – Я отправлюсь в море, соберу команду и найду One Piece!  
Эйс покачал головой и принялся помогать своему непутевому братцу с еще одним итогом его баловства со своими способностями. Луффи удивленно пошевелил освобожденными пальцами и одарил брата взглядом полным восхищения и обожания.  
\- А почему тебе не хочется стать дозорным? – спросил его Эйс. – Там тоже приключений хоть отбавляй.  
\- Неее, это не то! – заявил Луффи и откинулся назад, устроившись на травке. – Там ведь нужно кому-то подчиняться. Какая же это свобода? Нет, я хочу быть сам по себе! А если я стану самым сильным человеком, то тогда я стану абсолютно свободным. Сильным ведь никто не указывает!  
\- И тогда… ты вернешь Шанксу эту шляпу?  
\- Ага.  
Эйс вздохнул. Как бы оно так, но он даже не представляет, на какие беды он так мечтает себя обречь. Тем более добиваться какой-то большой цели - это значит, что придется снова и снова кого-то побеждать и оставлять позади. И многие из тех, через кого ему придется переступить, не простят ему этого. Более того…  
Портгас помотал головой, дабы отвлечься от ненужных мыслей.   
Он ведь давно зарекся думать обо всем этом.  
\- Если у тебя такие цели, значит тебе нужна большая команда… Какая-нибудь флотилия с сотней верных накама, да?  
\- Еще чего! – неожиданно возмутился Луффи. – Я считаю, что даже у Шанкса слишком уж большая команда! Хрен прокормишь такое количество ртов! Нет, мне бы команду из человек десяти…  
\- Десяти? – удивился Эйс. Он уже начал всерьез беспокоиться за будущее своего братца. – Ты, конечно, не обижайся, но это слишком мало. Многие капитаны с командой, где более ста человек, теряют как минимум половину состава. А тут десять!  
\- А я не собираюсь приглашать в команду абы кого попало! – Луффи уселся, с важным видом скрестив руки. – Да, их будет мало, но они будут совершенно особенными! И в первую очередь я найду музыканта!  
\- Музыканта? - Эйс недоуменно приподнял бровь. - Зачем он тебе?  
\- Как зачем?! – возмущению Луффи, казалось, не было предела. – Все пираты поют!  
С трудом выдержав трепетную паузу, Эйс сложился пополам и засмеялся.  
\- Так ты петь собрался? Может тебе лучше в певцы податься?  
\- Не издевайся! – насупился Луффи и отвернулся, кипя от негодования.  
Да уж, желающих плыть с таким вот чудом и ходячим бедствием решатся немногие. Такие люди и впрямь должны быть «особенными» или даже быть не совсем людьми.   
Хотя Эйс должен был признать, что Луффи обладает каким-то странным обаянием. Из-за которого его любят жители деревни, несмотря на все неприятности, что он им доставляет. Из-за которого с ним сдружились приезжие пираты, которым, по идее, не должно быть никакого дела до обычного деревенского мальчишки. И перед которым не устоял даже сам Эйс…  
Это самое обаяние и поможет Луффи привлечь в свою команду тех, кого только его душа пожелает. Будь то даже действительно какой-нибудь «не совсем человек».  
Эйс всерьез задумался, а сможет ли теперь он после заявления своего брата стать дозорным? Сможет ли он преследовать его? Сражаться с ним в полную силу? Или убить его, если того потребует командование?   
Эйс сжал кулаки. Тут и думать нечего.  
Неожиданная мысль ударила его обухом по затылку. Его будущее было решено. Вот так вот просто. Здесь, на этой солнечной лужайке, и сейчас, когда до заката осталось всего пару часов.   
Может это проклятье какое? Эйс точно не знал. Лишь одно он понимал точно: другого выбора теперь у него нет и не будет.   
Решено. Три… Два… Один…  
\- Знаешь, Луффи…  
\- Ммм? – прогундосил в ответ тот. Был ли он до сих пор обижен неясно. Однако он так и продолжал сидеть на корточках спиной к Эйсу, когда тот продолжил говорить.  
\- Твои слова о свободе звучат очень… жизнеутверждающе, - он сглотнул. – Настолько, что я тоже решил попробовать стать пиратом!  
\- …  
\- Хм, Луффи?  
\- …  
\- Ты чего так на меня уставился?  
\- …  
\- У меня что, на голове жук?  
\- …  
\- Большой жук?  
\- …  
\- Неужто сам «Геркулес»?.. – Эйс на всякий случай пощупал макушку. – Ну, ладно, перестань. Ты меня пугаешь… Скажи уже хоть что-нибудь!  
Луффи, будто только что очнувшись, часто захлопал глазами-блюдцами и тут зашелся громким заливистым смехом.   
\- Ты? Хочешь стать пиратом?! – в приступе хохота мальчик принялся кататься по земле, держась за живот.  
\- Ну-ну, давай, смейся… - хмуро процедил Эйс.   
Увидев, что брат не разделяет его веселья, Луффи быстро угомонился.  
\- Если серьезно, то из тебя получится классный пират! – мальчик широко улыбнулся и натянул свою соломенную шляпу, так что она закрыла верхнюю половину его лица.  
\- Спасибо…  
\- Но все-таки, - Луффи ткнул козырек шляпы пальцем, вернув ту на прежнее место, - Почему ты изменил решение?  
Эйс посмотрел в его большие наивно распахнутые глаза и, отчего-то покраснев, отвел взгляд в сторону.  
\- Захотелось и все тут, - пробурчал он, – И я им стану… - он коварно усмехнулся. – Раньше тебя!  
\- Чтооо?! – взвыл Луффи. – Как же так?  
\- А вот так! – Эйс щелкнул братца по носу. – На целых три года!  
\- Так нечестно! – запротестовал в ответ тот. – Я захотел стать пиратом раньше тебя!  
\- Это не имеет значения, - продолжал глумиться Эйс. – Так как я старше тебя, мне разрешат выйти в море скорее, чем тебе!  
\- Ах, так! Тогда я догоню тебя по силе и стану гораздо лучшим пиратом, чем ты!  
\- Вот в этом я очень сомневаюсь…  
Луффи зарычал и попытался ударить обидчика удлиненной рукой. Однако Эйс без проблем увернулся, при этом всем своим гордым выражением лица показав, насколько это было легко. Этим он только подлил масла в огонь. Через минуту мальчишки уже катались по траве, сцепившись друг с другом в ожесточенной схватке.  
\- Я стану Королем Пиратов!  
\- Нет, это я стану Королем Пиратов и получу One Piece!  
\- Только после меня и то по наследству!   
\- Не дождешься!  
\- Я не ослышался? – раздался до боли знакомый голос откуда-то сверху. – Значит вы оба, паршивцы, решили заделаться пиратами?  
Братья вздрогнули и обернулись на источник звука. Над ними возвышался никто иной, как их дед, герой Морского Дозора, Монки Д. Гарп. И судя по выражению его лица, их сейчас ждало нечто крайне ужасное.   
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, Луффи, что если мы выживем сейчас, то все остальное, что нас может ожидать в будущем, – фигня…  
Луффи судорожно сглотнул.  
\- Если выживем…


End file.
